Cry
by UchiHime
Summary: It's the last battle of the winter war and Ulquiorra learns what it feels like to really cry. Complete summary inside. GrimmUlqui pairing. One-shot.


Title: Cry

Pairings: GrimmUlqui

Rating: more along the lines if T but M to be safe

Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjoww were lovers, but they broke up b/c Aizen didn't approve of their relationship. It's the last battle of the winter war and they're fighting side by side in the battle field. But when something happens to Grimmjoww, Ulquiorra's learns what it feels like to really cry. But who is it saving this broken angel from the wreckage?

* * *

Cry

_If any one asks_

_I'll tell them we just grew apart_

_What do I care_

_If they believe me or not_

They stood side by side on the battlefield, neither sparing the other more than a look of acknowledgment. What they once had between them had now been over for about a week, but they still carried a bit of awkwardness around each other. They both knew…

"Hey," one of them said, which one it was was not important, "Good luck out there, don't die."

"Likewise," That was more words passing between them than any other time in the last week. Simple words, 'good luck', 'don't die', detached words. A far cry from what they would have said before. Before it would have been just as short a conversation, but the words would have held more meaning. Three words…

Suddenly they were thrust into action, pulled into battle rather they were ready to fight or not. Despite what had happened between them, their hearts and bodies knew what they wanted to do and acted against their will. Their swords rose to block attacks, following an order that that their minds. Never said…

"_Grimmjoww," Ulquiorra whimpered clutching on to the sixth espada's shoulders, "Stop it."_

_Grimmjoww smirked, "Of cut it Ulquiorra, stop pretending you don't like it." _

_A light blush colored Ulquiorra's pale cheeks, but he put up no further argument._

The battle was in full swing now, the arrancar versus the Soul Reapers, the final fight of the winter war. If only they had known…

An attack aimed for Grimmjoww was parried by Ulquiorra's blade; a cero aimed at Ulquiorra was neutralized by one of Grimmjoww's. Despite the circumstances, they still fought as if each other were the most important person, more important than even themselves. Time was running out for…

"_Ulquiorra and Grimmjoww? Who would have thought?"_

"_Yeah, it surprised me too, but I saw with my own eyes."_

"_That's kind of creepy in a disgusting sort of way. Picture them two doing…I don't even want to complete that thought. That's so sick. I mean eww,"_

_Slow silent steps carried themselves away from the whispers in the hall._

Grimmjoww sleeked around like a panther in the first stage of his release form. Such elegant movements could not be copied by anyone else. The style and grace of a fierce wild cat. Ulquiorra was held enraptured by those movements.

What a stupid thing to do. To get distracted on the battlefield was like begging an enemy to end your life. Ulquiorra didn't care; his eyes were watching what he wanted most in the world. Grimmjoww…

"_Grimmjoww!," Ulquiorra screamed with his release, his hands clutching tightly at his lover, digging crescent moon shape scars into those perfect shoulders._

"_Ulqui-orra" Grimmjoww moaned, he collapsed next to the other espada, panting for breath. Strong, yet gentle arms wrapped around Ulquiorra's waist and pulled him into a smooth toned chest. Thin, frail arms wrapped around Grimmjoww in turn and they just laid there holding each other._

"_Grimmjoww, I-"_

"_I know, Ulquiorra. Don't say it." Luminescent green eye stared into ones as blue as the sky and as deep of the sea. He gave a slow nodded and snuggled back into the other's warm chest. They could stay like this forever._

Wings as dark as the night itself sprung forwards from a broken frame. A pained cry of a lost lover's named echoed across the battlefield and all was laid to ruins.

He could see nothing but sky blue eyes peering up at him as they slowly lost their light. What was a one time the strong hands, becoming weak as they lost their grip on his. Instead of angry shades of red flashing behind his eyes, all he could see were sorrowful shades of blue. All he could hear was…

He had no control over himself anymore. He wanted it all destroyed, and wanted them all dead. He wanted to take back what he had said. Those three words…

"_It has come to my attention that you are _romantically _involved with the sixth espada, Grimmjoww Jeagerjaques, am I correct Ulquiorra?"_

"_Yes lord Aizen."_

_The would be god sighed, "I must say I do not approve of this at all Ulquiorra, not at all. Do you understand me Ulquiorra?"_

"_Yes Lord Aizen."_

"_Very good, then you know what you must do."_

"_Yes Lord Aizen."_

There was nothing left but ruins. And the broken soul was buried beneath them. The tragic angel with the broken wings, to lose his own life in the destruction he had caused. All because…

Suddenly the darkness around him wasn't as suffocating, or as dark. He could see a light shining down on him. A firm hand pulling him from the wreckage. Whispered words of comfort in his ears.

His body was sore. He wished he could take back his actions, just to save himself the soreness. He couldn't take them back…

He was being carried in strong arms, as if he weighed nothing. Still there was that voice whispering in his ear. Saying something he couldn't hear. The words…

_Is it over yet  
can I open my eyes  
is this as hard as it gets  
is this what it feels like  
To really Cry..._

* * *

Uchi-says: It took about 15 mins to write this so I'm counting it as a speed fic. I really have no idea where I was going with it, but I like it. The song lyrics are 'Cry' by kelly clarkson, and the mystery person at the end is up for you guys to figure out. Did any of you look closely at my syntax and find the story within the story, I used a certain type of sentence for a reason. Maybe I should offer a reward to the first person to find the hidden message, but what could I offer?  
Well anyway I hoped you all enjoyed the story, leave me some reviews please I thrive off of them


End file.
